Angel of Me
by MajorSkribblz
Summary: 3rd Story. Sequel to All I am. Megan, a now 15 year old girl, is living a peaceful life. She is happy along with her parents, Anzu and Marik. But what happens when a mysterious boy named Jon comes into her life and seeks to kill her? Do not own yugioh
1. See Me

Me: Hahahahahahahaaaaa! Hello people! I am back with another sequel! The last one, I must say. I'm really trying my best on this one, seeing as it is the last! So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!!

Angel of Me

October 24th, Thursday.

Megan laughed happily as she ran down the sidewalk one autumn day, her arms outstretched as if she were flying. She was 15, yet still acted like a 3 year old, as her mother Anzu had said. She giggled as she saw a small squirrel run up a tree with an acorn in its mouth. She sighed. Autumn was her most favorite month of all. The colors, happiness, and warmness of it all made her giddy with excitement. She looked at her watch.

"Uwaah!" She screamed suddenly. "I'm late! I have to get home before Momma starts worrying." She ran as best as she could go while carrying a heavy backpack on her back. Life had been going easy for Megan and her family so far. Marik had gotten a better job and Anzu was quite happy. Megan smiled.

Suddenly, she tripped over an upturned root and fell flat on her face. She lifted herself up, embarrassed. She rubbed her cheek, blushing.

"Owww…"

A long, dark shadow loomed over her. Megan blinked and looked up. There stood a tall man. Well…not a man, just a teen. He was tall, tanish, golden eyed, and bald with a little hair in the back put up in a ponytail. For some reason…he looked familiar. She blushed more, shaking her hand.

"O-Oh! Hello there!"

The teen blinked, then tilted his head slightly with a smile.

"I-I'm Megan. What's your name?"

He blinked again, but this time his eyes saddened and he frowned slightly. He looked down, rubbing his other arm nervously. Opening his mouth, he hesitated, then closed it again. Megan lifted her eyebrows in confusion.

"Um…What's wrong?"

He shook his head, opening his mouth again. This time, only a small sound came out, but nothing else. He sighed, then put a hand to his throat. Megan jolted with realization.

"Oh! You can't speak?"

He nodded, his eyes saddening and he looked away. Megan smiled slightly.

"Oh! It's ok!" She stood up, patting dust off of her skirt. She took out a small notepad and pencil, handing it to him. "Here. You can write what you want to say here!"

The boy hesitated, then took the notebook and pencil. He scribbled something on it, then gave it back to Megan:

Hello. My name is Kohaku.

Megan smiled. "Hello, Kohaku! It's very nice to meet you!" Megan looked at her watched, then gasped. "Oh no. I'm sorry Kohaku! Er…may I call you Haku…?"

"Haku" nodded his head with a cheerful smile. Megan nodded. "Yes. Well anyways, I must get going. My parents will worry. How about we meet up and talk to each other some time?"

Haku smiled happily and nodded. Megan giggled, then waved as she began running down the sidewalk to her house.

As he tilted his head, Haku's eyes saddened and he began walking the opposite way down the sidewalk.

----------

Megan busted into her house, out of breath. She looked around, seeing her mother in the kitchen. She smiled as she smelled her favorite dinner dish: curry. She placed her book bag down and rushed into the kitchen. She ran to her mother, hugging her tightly.

"Momma!"

Anzu jumped slightly, then laughed. "Hahaha. Try not scaring me next time. You know how I am."

Megan laughed. "Sorry, Momma. Mmm! Dinner smells delicious! Oooh! It's my favorite! Thank you, Momma!" She kissed her mother on the cheek, then began preparing the table. Anzu smiled. Such a great daughter.

When Megan had finished with the table, Anzu had set up the bowls and put the great smelling curry in it. Megan grinned happily and blushed as she began eating. Anzu laughed.

"My, my. I see my little chick is hungry today."

Megan swallowed then giggled. "You always make the best dinner, Momma."

Anzu blushed and gave an arrogant position. "Well, I wouldn't say best… I'd say greatest, super, duper, awesomest!" As they both laughed, the door suddenly opened. Marik groaned as he walked in. He held his head, sighing.

"I'm home…"

"Hah." Anzu put her hands on her hips then gave Marik a smug look. "We see that, Mr. Obvious. So, you come home to just eat and leave?"

Marik made a 'keh' noise, then smiled deviously. He walked up to Anzu, bending her backwards and nuzzling her neck.

"You know you're my only HoneyBunch."

"And you're my only SnuggyPoo."

Marik kissed Anzu passionately. Megan, on the other hand, didn't really enjoy it. Not that she didn't like that her parents loved each other…but right in front of her?

"Uh...Hi Daddy!" Megan got up and hugged her father tightly. He gave a low laugh, then tickled his daughter lovingly.

"Hello, my little Meggy! You jealous?"

Megan laughed and scooted away from the tickling fingers. "Oh, never Daddy."

Marik smiled, then sniffed. "Ugh. Your mother making another one of her 'special' dishes?"

Anzu pouted. "Hey. You aren't any better at cooking then I am. And besides, at least Meggy likes my cooking."

Marik grumbled. "Only because she's forced to…" This earned Marik a smack to the head.

Megan laughed. Just like every night.

--------

Somewhere, in a dark, secluded building, a young man sat upon a chair, twirling a double bladed knife. His hair was blonde, with a touch of brown. His eyes were caramel and filled with coldness and deep anger. A dark figure loomed over, his cloak draped over his body.

"Sir…" he said, his voice low and snake-like. "The family has been located."

The boy blinked, then threw the knife, hitting a small bird directly in the heart. He watched as it fell, a glint of satisfaction in his eyes.

"Good. They'll pay for what they did to my father…"

----------

Me: Dun dun duuuuunnn!! This is the first chapter peoplez! The next shall be up soon!


	2. The New Student

Me: Hello everyone! Sorry for the late chapters arriving! Parents are starting to not let me on… Anyways, enjoy!

Angel of Me

Megan had woken up early one day to prepare her lunch. She never ate at the school so making her own was fine. She sighed, then looked at her work. Nothing much. A pb and j sandwich, a juice box, and some chips. She smiled. This was good enough for her.

As she walked upstairs, she tip toed to her parents' room. She smiled, seeing them still asleep. She walked over to her dad, shaking him slightly.

"Daddy…" She whispered. "Time to get up."

He groaned, but didn't move. Megan blinked.

"Daaaaddyyy….?" She shook him again, with still, no response. Finally she huffed childishly, then ripped off the covers. She screamed and blushed as she found that both her parents were naked. She turned around, shutting her eyes tight. Anzu blinked, then woke, looking at her daughter.

"Oh. Mornin' honey…" She looked at herself then Marik, blinking slowly. She slapped Marik's head, waking him up. "Get some clothes on and be decent, will you?"

"Mmmm…" Marik mumbled. "…I love doggy style…" Anzu pinched Marik's nose until he turned purple. Finally, he gasped, sitting up. "Gwaaaaaaaaah!!" He saw his daughter turned around, then tilted his head. "Morning Sweetie…" He stood up, walking to the bathroom, still nothing on.

Anzu moaned as she put on some clothes. "Sorry you had to see that…"

Megan turned, waving her hands. "Ah! N-no! It was my fault. I shouldn't have pulled off the covers…" She smiled, turning to her mother. "Well. I must be getting to school soon, Mom."

Anzu smiled. "Ok. Be sure to not get into trouble on your way."

Megan smiled. "I won't!"

----

Megan stood alone at the bus stop. Sitting there, she sighed. This was her first year of high school and she still didn't have many friends. She looked down sadly, but giving a small smile.

"Everything…will be fine."

Megan felt a small pull on her sleeve. When she turned, she saw Haku. She smiled happily, laughing. "Oh! Haku-san!" She bowed and he smiled warmly. He waved to her, giving a cute smile. Megan giggled.

"You going to school, too?"

Haku nodded, but his eyes saddened and he sighed.

"Wait… It's your first day of school, isn't it?"

Haku nodded sadly.

Megan brightened. "It's ok! I'll be with you! We'll go to each class together!"

Haku blushed slightly, nodding.

"You'll be fine." She wrapped her arm around Haku's. "You and me."

----

Briiiiiiinnnngg!

The school bell rung at 8:15. Everyone groaned or grunted as they walked sleepily into their classes. Megan led Haku to his class, sitting next to him. She smiled at him and he returned it as he swallowed nervously.

"Hey…" A voice came from behind. Megan and Haku turned. There were two girls standing behind them. One looked really mean.

"Well, well." She said as Haku swallowed, turning around. "If it isn't the silent Kohaku!" She clunked him on the head with her fist. "So, coming back to school, I see? What good is someone like you if they can't even say their own name?"

Both girls laughed, causing Megan to become slightly angry. How dare they? She looked to Haku. His eyes glistened slightly as if he were about to cry. His fists were clenched, and he avoided everyone's stares. Megan stood up.

"Excuse me." The two girls stared at her. "I don't believe this is your class. You shouldn't be here, let alone messing with Haku-kun."

The girl smirked, grabbing Megan's shirt. "Hey! Marina! Look at this tough, little bitch trying to stick up fer her mute friend here!" The girl Marina smirked too.

"You're right, Minami. Seeing as we're in school, we should teach her a leason!" Both girls were about to advance on Megan when the teacher came in. They both flinched. Minami released Megan, pointing a finger at her.

"Listen, hoe. I'll see you later. You better be ready." She turned, then walked out of the classroom, pushing another student in the process.

Megan sighed as she sat down in her seat again. Why were they so…aggressive? She felt Haku pull her sleeve and looked at him. Tears coursed down his cheeks as he looked down. He nodded his head at her, smiling weakly.

Megan smiled sadly. "Your welcome. You shouldn't let them walk all over you like that. You must stick up for yourself."

Haku nodded slowly and wiped away the tears from his face. He took a deep breath, then smiled warmly.

"There you go. Good as new."

----

As the teacher proceeded with the lesson, the principal came in and announced that a new student was coming in.

Megan turned to Haku. "There are a lot of new people coming…"

Haku nodded.

The principal scooted away slightly to let in the student. He was tall, dirty blonde with eyes the color of sand. He had a smile that chilled Megan to the bone. He stood in the front of the classroom, tilting his head slightly and putting his hands in his pocket.

"Sup, everyone." He said, his voice low and hissing. "My name is Jon. I come from a small town in Tennessee and uh… that's basically it."

The girls in the class stared at him with awe. He was totally hot to them. The boys on the other hand, became jealous. Megan blinked. He was kinda cute…

"Jon," said the teacher. "You may sit next to Megan."

A few students murmured and whispered 'lucky…' Megan blushed slightly as she saw Jon sit down. He gave her a smile that only scared her a more.

"Hello, Megan." He smiled, his milky white teeth showing. "It's nice to meet you."

Megan nodded slowly, swallowing nervously. "Yes, Jon-san. It is nice to meet you, too."

Jon laughed, the sound echoing in Megan's head. "Please, call me Jon-chan. I don't mind." He got closer to her, tilting his head. "Say…You're kinda pretty."

Megan blushed slightly. "Uh…th-thank you."

Jon smiled again, then began watching the teacher. Megan turned to Haku, who tilted his head in confusion.

"Yeah…" She said. "I'm puzzled, too…"

----------------

Me: Whooohooooaaa… Jon is the new character. Enjoy! Next chapter gets…better… Evil Laugh


	3. Major Problems

Me: Groooooooan!!! Hello everyone… ugh… I'm basically retyping this due to the fact that my brother had unplugged the computer and I lost all the data… Anyways, enjoy! Don't own Yugioh

Angel of Me

Megan really, really, _really_ didn't like being near Jon, but it really didn't seem like she had a choice. Everywhere she went, he was there either following or stalking her. During class, she swallowed.

"Please end soon…Please end soon…"

Unfortunately, the day went by slow. The classes felt like they'd never end and it was almost unbearably hot. Finally, when the last bell of the day rang, Megan nearly ran out of school. Haku, for some reason, had gone to the nurse. He had been going more and more frequent lately, 'telling' Megan that he didn't feel well.

Megan peeped as Jon came up behind her, yelling 'roooooaar'. He laughed, his face inches away from hers.

"Hello, Meggy-Chan. Going home?"

Megan swallowed. "Y-yes. My parents tell me I shouldn't be out late…"

"Oh." Jon grinned. "Well. How about over the weekend we could… you know… hang out some time?"

Megan blinked, her inner voice replying 'Say no, say no, say no.' Megan didn't want to be rude, though. "Uh… Maybe next time. I'll be very busy."

Jon shrugged. "Ok. See ya later, Cutie." He gave Megan a peck on the cheek, then walked away. Megan blushed madly, holding her cheek.

"Oh no…" She rushed to her bus, sitting in the far back without anyone near. She rubbed away the kiss, trying to forget about it.

"Hey! Bitch!"

Megan jumped, then looked up at the two girls named Minami and Marina. Both girls sat by her, wrapping their arms around her neck tight.

"Hey there, Blonde! How are ya?"

Megan trembled, scared out of her mind. "I'm f-fine, thank y-you."

"I see…" Marina smirked. "So…what's this?" Marina forcefully took Megan's back pack off, ripping it open and spilling it's contents: books, papers, etc. Megan gasped out, trying to fight back.

"P-please! Stop!"

Both the girls laughed, Minami punching her repeatedly. "Aww! The little girly doesn't like us messing with her purse!" Megan bit her lip. Don't cry… Please don't cry.

Suddenly, the girls both stopped. It became silent and still. Megan looked up to see Haku standing in front of them, and by the look on his face, he was not happy.

"Hey, man-whore," Minami blurted. "Get the hell away from u-"

Haku's hand rushed out, grabbing Minami and throwing her into a few seats to the front. She landed on her butt with a loud oof. Marina looked at her fallen friend and whimpered. She climbed passed Haku and sat by her friend.

Megan rubbed her sore arm, avoiding Haku's eyes. "Thank you…" She mumbled.

Haku smiled, nodding his head. He sat slowly by Megan. He looked at her arm, which began to get a huge purple bruise on it, and touched it lightly, his eyes full of concern. Megan winced, but smiled.

"I-it's ok, Haku-kun. I'll be fine…"

----

As Megan walked home, she kept trying to come up with a story to tell why she got the bruise.

She fell? She bumped into something? Sounded ok.

Megan sighed as she kept walking on, her head low. She felt pathetic…. Abruptly, she bumped into someone, falling backwards and landing on her behind. She rubbed it, grunting.

"Oooowww…"

"Oh… Please forgive me, Miss."

Megan looked up to see Haku. Well…Not Haku exactly. More like… a man form. He was taller, broader, and way older. He had markings on the left side of his face, creating a curious appearance to himself. He smiled warmly, offering Megan his hand.

"Here. Let me help you."

Megan willingly took his hand and was easily lifted up. This man… he looked… so very familiar. Megan gasped as she came to realization.

"Rishid-san!!!"

Rishid jumped at Megan's sudden outburst, then chuckled. "Aaah. I didn't think you'd actually remember me, Miss Megan."

Megan bowed repeated times. "Um…Uhh… I thank you, Sir, for saving my life. I never got to really show my gratitude…"

Rishid chuckled. "It is no big deal Miss Megan. I was happy to do it."

Megan smiled, then tilted her head. "Ummm… Do you have a son?"

Rishid smiled. "Yes. Have you seen him? He tends to disappear."

Megan blinked. "Huh? You mean… Haku-kun hasn't come home?"

Rishid shook his head, sighing. "That boy is so strange. I feel so bad that he cannot speak, but he seems to not care. He's really kind. I hope you and him become great friends.

Megan giggled. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that."

----

_**"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT?!?!?"**_

Marik's voice bellowed throughout Megan's mind, shattering her courage. She whimpered, wincing as if knowing she were to be slapped. Megan had told her parents that she had fallen down on the curb, hitting her arm pretty badly. Her dad obviously didn't believe her.

"Marik… Calm down…" Anzu said plainly.

"**How can I calm down?!?!?!? Who hit you!? Was it a boy!? What's his name!?!"**

"D-daddy, please! N-no one hit me…"

"Oh right!" Marik took Megan's arm, tracing the bruise. "I've been hit many times in my life so I know exactly what it looks like to be punched! If you hit the curb, it would be a straight line! Instead, it's a huge lumpy blotch!!"

Anzu sighed, placing a hand on her head. "Marik. Megan wouldn't lie to you. If she fell on the curb, then she fell on the curb."

Marik sighed and looked at his daughter. She was at the verge of tears. His own eyes soften and he groaned.

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry for yelling at you, Honey. I just don't want my little Pumpkin to be hurt." He tickled her, making her laugh.

"S-stop, Daddy! My arm hurts!"

"Ok, Ok." Anzu kissed Megan on the head. "Get to bed, Munchkin. It's almost ten."

Megan sighed. "But… could I please stay up a few more minutes?"

Anzu wagged a finger at Megan. "You heard me, Bubbles, time for bed."

Megan pouted cutely then began walking upstairs to her room. Marik sat down in a chair, groaning and reaching for a bottle of beer.

"I don't believe her…" He was about to put the bottle to his lips when Anzu stole it away, wagging it in his face.

"One, Megan's fine. Two, there is no drinking in this house."

Marik grunted. "Awww come one… Just a sip?"

Anzu dumped the bottle in the sink, watching as Marik slumped in his chair, unhappy. Anzu giggled, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Maaaarriiiikkk….."

He sighed. "Anzu…"

She traced a finger over his jaw. "How about we have some…fun?"

Marik's face lit up. He stood, grabbed Anzu, then began racing upstairs.

"Ugh!" Anzu crossed her arms. "You are such a dog."

"Woof." Marik smiled as he went to his room.

--------

Me: Next chappie comin' up soon! Don't worry! It'll be good!


	4. Bedridden

Me: Yaaaaawn. So sleepy…anyways, enjoy! Don't own Yugioh.

Angel of Me

Finally, it was the weekend. Megan rushed out of her classroom, breathing in the outside air. Haku had gone home early. When Megan came up to him, she saw that he was pale and tired looking. She took him to the nurse and she told her he had a fever. So, he went home early.

The two girls hadn't been messing with Megan much anymore. In fact, they avoided her and rode a different bus. Megan didn't like them, but she certainly didn't want them to fear her. It wasn't right.

Megan got on her bus, sitting in the back as usual. She began drawing, one of her most favorite hobbies. She drew herself and Haku running on a sunny day. She smiled at her work, which was quite childish.

The bus took nearly twenty minutes to get to the stop. When Megan got off, she looked around. It was quiet today. She decided to take it slow and enjoy the scenery. Megan took in a deep autumn filled breath, letting it out happily. She kept her backpack tight on her and walked on.

Jon had been absent today, so Megan wasn't really worried. She skipped down the sidewalk, counting the little leaves and colors. A shadow suddenly stood before her. When she looked up, she wish she could have just flown away. It was Jon.

"Hey, Sweetie Cake." He smirked, advancing on Megan. He wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her in close. "So. How was your day at school?"

Megan stuttered. "F-fine. Wh-why weren't y-you at school?"

Jon growled seductively. "Oohhh. I didn't feel like going. It's really boring, you know. Someone like you shouldn't be wasting time in that barren slum like that."

Megan swallowed. "Actually, I f-find it fun and educational."

Jon gave a loud laugh. "Hahaha! Oh really? You're somethin' special, now aren't ya?" His face came close to hers, nearly touching nose to nose. "I like that…" 

Megan felt his hands trail softly to her neck. She blushed. "I-I thank you for the compliment…" She placed her hands on his chest, trying to push him back. "…but I m-must be going."

"Awww…" Jon chuckled. "Why don't you hang out with me for a while? We'll have tons of fun…" He leaned in, kissing her gently on the lips. Megan's eyes widened and she pushed him away.

"I-I have to go!!" Megan twisted out of his grip, feeling his nails rake against her skin.

----

Megan came home to see that her mother wasn't there. She went to the kitchen, seeing a small note:

Dear Megan,

Went to store. Be back by 5:35 pm.

Love, Mom

Megan sighed. Great, she was alone. She smiled, then walked over to the tv. She was used to her mother being gone and going to the grocery store, so it wasn't really a problem. Megan groaned as she saw that the tv control's batteries had died. She stood up, walking away. She was a bit bored.

The phone rang suddenly, causing Megan to scream and fall to the ground. She hurried up, taking the phone.

"He-hello?"

"Hello? Megan-san? Is that you?"

It was Rishid. Megan sighed with relief. "Oh. Hello, Rishid-san. Do you need my parents?"

"Actually…" Rishid said. "I need you. If it's no trouble at all, would you please come over? Haku came home sick and I'm sure he wants to see you. It might make him feel a little better."

Megan blinked. "Oh. Of course. I'll be there as soon as I can."

----

Megan had arrived at Haku's house. She held a small, brown dog. It was Haku's favorite animal. Megan rang the door bell. Rishid came, smiling warmly.

"Thank you for coming."

Megan nodded. "It's no trouble at all."

Megan went upstairs to Haku's room. She found that he was propped up by pillows. He looked at her, his eyes happy as he smiled. She blinked back tears. He looked so sick…

Megan walked up to him and sat in the chair beside his bed.

"Hello, Haku-kun. I brought you something." She handed Haku the dog and he grinned happily. He petted it, looking over at Megan with soft golden eyes. She sighed.

"A…are you ok, Haku-kun?"

Haku smiled and nodded.

Megan bit her lip, trying to hide her tears. "I-I'm sorry…" She felt the warm tears trail down her cheeks.

Haku lifted his hand, tugging her sleeve. Megan sobbed, looking into his eyes. He smiled happily, as if nothing was wrong.

"You're right…" She nodded her head, wiping her tears. "You'll be fine, Haku-kun… In fact, I know you'll be in school by tomorrow."

Haku's eyes saddened slightly, but he smiled weakly. They chatted for a few moments, then Megan stood up to leave, hugging Haku as best she could. When she walked out, she saw Rishid standing there, frowning slightly.

"Rishid-san?"

Rishid snapped out of it, then smiled. "Oh. Hello, Miss Megan. Everything alright?"

Megan looked up at him. "Yes… everything is fine."

Rishid's eyes saddened. "I got a call today… Haku isn't able to go to school anymore." 

Megan's eyes widened. "What? W…Why?"

Rishid sighed. "He's too weak. His body can't seem to do much anymore. We'll be taking care of him here and do the best we can. He'll recover…"

His voice trailed off. Megan bit her lip. "I…I'll visit him everyday…"

Rishid looked up. Megan nodded her head, looking up at Rishid with a determined face. "I'll visit him everyday and talk to him. If…that's ok with you…"

Rishid smiled. "Of course…"

As Megan came home, she walked inside. She went to her room and lay on her bed, sobbing. She curled in a ball, praying.

"Please…Let him be ok…" 

----

Jon's laugh rattled through the cloaked man's bones.

"So…" He said as he looked out towards Haku's house. "The mute cannot protect his little girlfriend anymore… How grand…"

--------

Me: Fwaaaah! I hope you enjoyed this! Next chapter comin' soon!


	5. Kidnapped

Me: Hello everyone. Enjoying the story! Thank you! Anyways, lets get it on! Don't own yugioh

Angel of Me

And so, everyday after school, Megan had started visiting Haku. Sometimes, he had become so weak he couldn't even open his eyes. Megan had to touch his hand and see if he'd respond to make sure he was still awake. No matter what, Haku smiled. He smiled when Megan cried and laughed. No matter what…

Megan had begun to get bullied again. The two girls, Marina and Minami began picking on her and nearly beating her senseless everyday. Megan didn't tell… She wasn't scared or anything, just because she didn't want the girls to get into trouble… Everyday Megan had to come home with an excuse to tell her parents why she kept getting injuries. More and more… Marik and Anzu didn't believe her.

One day, when Megan had come to Haku's house, she met a woman there. Her hair was long and turquoise-like. Her eyes were emerald and she gave a warm, happy smile. Megan blinked, confused.

"Oh," the woman said. "You must be the girl who's been visiting Kohaku everyday."

Megan nodded slowly. "Yes…"

The woman gave a pleasant laugh. "I'm Kohaku's mother." Her eyes saddened slightly. "Poor Kohaku…He's been sickly every since he was a child. Every sickness there is in that little school, he gets double worse." She sighed, shaking her head. "His body…is weakening. I'm sorry…but he cannot be seen today. He's sleeping right now."

Megan blinked, then nodded. "Oh! Yes, it's alright. Please, when he wakes up, tell him that I said…hello."

Haku's mother smiled. "Of course…"

----

Megan sadly began walking home. She rubbed her sore eye and arm, blinking back her tears. Why was everything going by…so badly?

"Hey, Cupcake!"

Megan didn't get a chance to turn around, for Jon had suddenly hugged her forcefully and hard. He smirked, his mouth near Megan's ear.

"Why the long face?"

Megan swallowed, struggling against Jon's hold. "I…I was just…"

"Trying to see your little boyfriend, huh? Too bad he's too pathetic to even make it out of bed."

Megan became slightly frustrated. She wiggled out of Jon's arms, standing in front of him, her fists clenched. "Do not speak of Haku like that. He didn't do anything to you."

Jon spat on the ground, his eyes flashing with an insane glint. "Oh. That doesn't matter to me, Cutie," he advanced on Megan, grabbing her wrist tightly. "Because you're mine."

Megan gasped as Jon's gripped kept getting tighter. "L…let go!"

Jon smirked. "I don't think so. You're coming with me, Princess."

Megan screamed and screamed. Finally, she bent down and bit at Jon's hand mercilessly. He recoiled with a yell, letting Megan go. She ran. How fast she went, she didn't know. She just kept going. She knew Jon was just behind her, so she tried losing him. She ran in between houses and zigzagged through trees. She could make it…She could make i-

Megan came to a complete stop when she reached a dead end in the middle of an alley way. Out of breath, she looked around wild eyed, examining for any escape… any way out. A long, low laugh came from behind her. She turned slowly to see Jon a few feet away, his eyes narrowed and dark.

"Told ya you were comin' with me…" He advanced on her screamed futilely.

"Help!!! Heeelp! Please someone he-!!!" A rough hand clasped on her mouth and another wrapped around her.

"Like I said…" He gave a toothy grin. "You're mine."

----

Marik came home early. He parked his motorcycle and took off his helmet. He wiped the sweat from his brow. It was a pretty hot day. He smiled as he walked into his house.

"I'm hooommme!"

He expected to see his daughter and wife at the dinner table eating, but instead, he found Anzu standing by the sink. He blinked, confused. He walked up to her.

"Hey, Honey? Where's Meggy?"

Anzu turned quickly, sobbing loudly into Marik's shirt. "Sh….She didn't come home Marik!! She didn't come home!!"

Marik's heart quickened. He rushed to the phone, calling Rishid's house.

Rishid answered. "Hello?"

"Rishid!" Marik yelled. "Have you seen Megan?!"

Rishid blinked. "She left when my wife told her that Haku couldn't be seen."

Marik cursed under his breath and hung up. He called everyone else with no avail. Finally, he slammed the phone down, his fists trembling.

"No one's seen her…" Marik growled. "She's gone…"

-----

Me: Nuuuuu! Oh the humanity! Oh well, next chappie comin up!


	6. Lies and Betrayal

Me: Yeaaaaaaah! Chapter 6! The real beginning of the plot! Enjoy! Don't own Yugioh!

Angel of Me

Megan slowly gained consciousness. Her head pounded harshly, causing her vision to spin and swivel. She gasped as she found that she lay on a concrete floor. Her body was scratched and bruised, but she was ok for the moment. Sitting up, she examined the room she was in. It was a dark, gloomy cell. There, cobwebs, spiders, little light, and rats were everywhere. She couldn't help but tremble in fear. The place felt of evil and hate.

She held her breath as she heard footsteps coming closer. Slowly, shadows came from under the door and blocked out the light. The door opened with a creak and there stood Jon. He smirked, his milky teeth showing plainly.

"Hey, there, Meggy." He closed the door behind himself, advancing on Megan. She back away as best she could, but was cornered against the wall. Jon bent down to her, his face close to hers. "Did you miss me?"

Megan winced. "Wh…What do you want with me?"

Jon's face turned grave. "You mean you don't remember?" He snarled. "Your damn family killed my father. Bandit Keith. One of the finest men alive."

Megan blinked. "What? No! He tried killing me and my family!"

Jon's hand lashed out, slapping Megan across the face. "You pathetic bitch!! My father was a great man! Don't spout such lies about him!"

"It's true!!!" Megan struggled to push Jon back. "He killed my mom's friend and hurt many others!"

Jon clenched his fists. "You liar!!"

Jon was just about to hit Megan again when his assistant came in. The dark cloaked man cleared his throat.

"Sir, there is business in need for you to attend to."

Jon growled, then turned. "I'll deal with you later…" And with that, he shut the door, leaving Megan once again in darkness.

----

Rishid sat by his son's bed, watching him as he slept. He almost dozed off himself until he heard Haku shift slightly. Haku opened his eyes, looking over at his father.

"Hey there, buddy." Rishid smiled, patting Haku's shoulder. "You doin' ok?"

Haku blinked slowly, then tugged at his father's shirt. His eyes became worried and almost frantic. Rishid became confused.

"What is it?"

Slowly, Haku reached over to his bedside. There, he picked up a pencil and notepad, writing on it and giving it to Rishid:

Megan in trouble. Need help fast.

Rishid blinked in confusion. He looked over to his son, who was trying to get out of bed. Rishid gasped slightly as he saw his son stand. He held him, keeping Haku from falling.

"Hey, buddy!" Rishid narrowed his eyes. "You can't be running around."

Haku held Rishid's sleeve, his eyes begging. Rishid felt heartbroken. Finally, Rishid sighed.

"Your mother's going to kill me…"

----

Marik rubbed his tired face. He couldn't get a wink of sleep, so he continued calling and emailing people if they had seen Megan. No one had. It was frustrating and it made Marik feel helpless. Many times he randomly slammed his fist down, getting into a tantrum. He was calmed down later by Anzu, who cried soundly until Marik put her to bed. He lay on his desk, partially awake. Suddenly, the phone rang and caused Marik to jump. He turned over, grabbing it and answering.

"Hello?"

"Marik!" It was Rishid. "Haku. I think… He knows where Megan is."

----

Megan blinked awake. She didn't know what time it was or whether it was night or day. Her throat was dry and parched and she longed to have a drink of cold water. She sighed, licking her lips and crawling towards the door. She bent down and looked through the crack of light. She couldn't really see much, so she gave up. Memories of when she was 3 flooded into her head. The dark...the chains...the cold... everything caused her to quake in fear. She cried from lonliness sometimes, other times from anger. She couldn't help it... She wanted her family...

Jon bashed the door open, sending Megan flying into the wall. His fists where clenched and he was obviously unhappy. "Tell me…" He paced back and forth, getting nearer and nearer to Megan. "Where's your mother?"

Megan blinked, then turned away. "I don't know…"

Jon smirked. "Neither do I…" He grabbed Megan's neck, lifting her up. "You and your family will suffer. Where are they?"

Megan gasped. "I…I don't know…"

Jon smirked. "Wrong answer." He slammed her to the ground and kicked her. "Tell me where they are!!!"

"I…I don't know!"

Jon growled, grabbing Megan's hair and lifting her up. She screamed, struggling. "When I ask a question… you answer correctly…" His face came a centimeter away from hers. "Or I'll break your pretty little face…"

Megan sobbed. "Why…why are you doing this Jon…?"

Jon growled, throwing Megan down to the ground. "Your damn son of a bitch, bastard father killed my own father… He was a kind and great man… he didn't do anything wrong, as _you_ suggest!! Your father is ruthless, a killer! My father was innocent…"

"Jon!!! You're wrong!! I saw everything! Your father killed and murdered for his own revenge!"

"Shut up!!" He kicked Megan again. "I won't believe such lies from one who was born from a demon. Whoever told you otherise, has lied to you!!!"

Jon turned walking out of the cell and closing the door behind himself.

"Oh Jon…" Megan sobbed silently. "It is you who has been lied to…"

---------------

Me: Ooooohhhh!! Lol! Anyways, hello everyone! Hope you're enjoying the story! I'm enjoying writing it! Don't worry, It'll get better later on! I promise!


	7. Hide and Seek

Me: Sorry for not updating sooner! I was celebrating my promotion to high school…geh. Yes I am only 14. I am young… Anyways, enjoy this chapter!!! Don't own Yugioh!

Angel of Me

Marik and Anzu met with Rishid in the front of his house, Haku held in his arms. Though Haku was pale, weak and barely able to stay awake, he protested with his father to put him down. Anzu came to Rishid calmly.

"Rishid-san…You said Haku possibly knows…where Megan is?"

Rishid nodded, placing his son down slowly. Haku stood unsteadily, then slowly took a step forward, then another…then another. He didn't know what was really happening, but he had a clue. Haku had received a dream as he slept. He couldn't get it out of his head…

-

_It was night…Or was it morning? Haku really couldn't tell for everything was hazy. The world seemed to shift like an ameba, different shapes and sizes. He was in a field, a field full of greenish, brownish grass. Then he was in a city, a dark lonely city. Finally, he remained in near a beach. The wind picked up quickly, blowing at Haku harshly. The sky began changing from a blue, to red, to blue again. The ocean swirled angrily, huge waves crashing in and out, spraying at Haku._

_"My child… Please… Help her…"_

_The voice was but a whisper, but it echoed in Haku's mind. He swallowed._

_"Who…?" Haku blinked as he heard his own voice. "Who is in trouble?"_

_A woman appeared, her chocolate brown hair flowing around her face. Two pure white wings spread out nearly 7 feet from the woman's back. She wore a white robe, long and rippling. The woman's face was kind. She stood not 5 feet away, her eyes sad._

_"The one you love…Your friend…" _

_The woman disappeared without a trace. Suddenly, a dock came into view. Haku blinked, then began walking around, slightly curious. Rain began pelting down from the heavens, wetting Haku instantaneously. The wind picked up even faster and he had to lean in so he wouldn't be blown away. He opened his eyes. _

_On the deck stood a girl, her blonde-ish hair wisping in the wind. She turned, her own caramel eyes sad and scared._

_"Haku!!" She shouted. "Help me!!!"_

_But before Haku could move any further, a man stood in front of him. He smirked wickedly, then held up a gun, aiming it at Haku._

_"Wait for me, Wait for me, until that faithful day… Your time has come, your soul on the line, a sacrifice you'll pay…"_

_Before Haku could turn and run, the man fired the gun and everything blacked out._

_-_

Marik caught Haku as he fell for the third time. The teen couldn't take much anymore…

"Haku. Come on, you can't do this. We'll look for Megan when you're better, ok?"

Haku shook his head frantically, standing more steadily and walking faster. Sweat broke out on his forehead and dripped into his eyes, but he didn't give up. He walked, down the sidewalk, ahead of everyone else. No matter what…he wouldn't stop.

-----

Jon gasped as he woke up, his heart pounding in his chest. He sat up quickly, letting his hair fall slightly over his eyes. A woman… a young woman had been in his dream… She was telling him to find something… something…

He shook his head. The dream had kept coming back every night. He was beginning to grow more frustrated and irritable everyday. Jon stood up, changing his shirt and putting a cloak on. His servant came in through the door, bowing.

"Sir… The prisoner isn't doing so well. She hasn't received water or food in four days. What do you wish for me to do with her?"

Jon smirked. Turning to the man, tilted his head. "Roku. Interrogate the girl. Maybe now that she isn't in any position to refuse, we could get some info from her…"

Roku nodded, then walked out the door.

------

Water…Water… She needed water.

Megan's head began pounding painfully and she moaned as she leaned too far to the side and landed on the hard floor. She didn't have the strength nor will to get up, so she decided to sleep. She drifted in and out of consciousness, illusions and visions seeping into her mind. She kept seeing her friends at school, Haku, the mean girls, her mother, her father…

She licked her dry lips then sat up weakly. She needed to be strong. She needed to fight. When the door of her cell had opened up, she stared up at the cloaked man, anger in her eyes.

"My master has requested me to ask you something, little girl. Where is your family?"

Megan tried speaking but her voice was hoarse and croaky. Finally, she became angry and flipped the man off. He growled, clenching his fists.

"Think you're so tough, girly?" The man stooped down and picked up the girl, only to slam her into the wall. "Now tell me. Where's your family?"

Megan grunted. "Go to hell, man bitch…"

The man hissed a curse then slapped Megan. "You're becoming a pest…" He smirked, then picked up the girl again. "I know just what to do to you…"

He walked down the hallway, Megan's head spinning. She fought back the urge to vomit as she was violently thrown onto a bed. Staring at the ceiling, Jon's head came into view. His eyes seemed more tired, though, and less harsh.

"Why the hell did you bring her here?"

The cloaked man bowed. "Sir, she would not listen or answer any questions. I thought that you might have had an idea to get the information from her…?"

Jon smirked deviously. "Yes… I do have an idea. Go." He waved his hand. "Get out of here. I wish to be alone."

The man bowed and walked out the door. Jon smirked down at Megan.

"Hello, Meggy. How are you?"

Megan blinked slowly, then turned her head away. Jon chuckled.

"Oh? You don't want to talk to me? That hurts my feelings…" He turned slowly, taking a decorative knife from a small rack. He turned again, trailing his finger against the side of the blade.

"I should make you pay… by killing your little friend Haku."

Megan's eyes opened wide. She looked over at Jon, her eyes filled with fear.

"Hahahaaaa…" Jon sauntered over to Megan, placing the blade slowly to her neck. "Or I could end your life, right here, right now, and then throw your body in a ditch as I laugh and dance upon your grave. How does that sound?"

Jon pressed the blade against Megan's skin, blood seeping quickly out of the wound. She gasped as the knife went deeper. Jon cackled, throwing the knife against the wall. He watched the wound bleed freely, soaking the bed with crimson. Smirking, he bent down so he came face to face with Megan, her eyes dull and glazed.

"I hate you. You will die a painful death. I will make you suffer as you have made me suffer. The one man... the one man I called my father... You killed him... Your damn family will suffer, your friends, you..."

Jon stood up straight, walking to the door.

"We'll be going on a little trip soon, so don't get too comfy..."

---

Roku sat in his own room, toying with the gun in his hand.

"Expect the unexpected, Master Jon..."

-------

Me: Hello everyone… I'm not feeling so good today. In fact, I'm sick. I have a cold with a sore throat and nasal problems… Geh… anyways, enjoy…


	8. Truth Be Told

Me: Achoo! Sorry… I'm sick. But anyways, I hope you all are enjoying the story! Don't own Yugioh

Angel of Me

The rain pelted down as Haku, Rishid, Marik, and Anzu trudged along. Anzu held the only umbrella, letting Haku lean against her under it. They walked slowly, occasionally stopping so Haku could catch his breath. Marik checked his watch. 9:32 pm. It was getting way too late.

"Come on. Let's end the search today and go home…" Haku narrowed his eyes, shaking his head quickly, then kept moving on.

"Looks like Haku's really knows where Megan is…" Anzu sighed, wiping a tear from her eye. "Please let her be ok…"

-----

Jon had slugged Megan over his shoulder, carrying her down the stairs. She was barely awake. Jon spat on the ground, letting the rain wash down his face.

"This'll be an easy thing to do. The rains getting harder and the wind is picking up… What do you think, little Meggy? How about we go and have a little swim?" Jon laughed as he walked over to the car, chucking Megan inside and slamming the door shut. Roku sat in the driver's seat, his hood over his eyes. As Jon sat in the passenger seat, he put his feet up and crossed his arms.

"To the dock, my friend."

Roku nodded, starting up the car and driving casually towards the dock.

-----

Anzu shook Haku awake as he began falling asleep. "Come on, Haku. Please tell me where my Meggy is…"

Haku took a deep breath, standing up straighter. He was near… very near. Walking along a dirty sidewalk, they all were nearly completely wet and soaked to the bone. Anzu shivered as she saw the dark ocean come into view, raging and swirling with hard, merciless waves. Haku lifted his hand, pointing.

Rishid followed his son's directions and his eyes widened. "The dock…"

-----

The car stopped slowly near the dock. Jon quickly opened the door and picked Megan up. He held her bridal style, walking up to the wooden dock, a smile on his face.

"Justice will be done… victory and revenge will be mine…"

Megan's eyes opened, looking at Jon, pleading. "Don't….do it…"

"Feh…" Jon smirked. "Begging will get you no where."

"You…have been lied to…Jon."

Jon growled angrily. "I don't need to take this nonsense from you. Soon, you'll be swallowed by the ocean and out of my hair…"

He stood on the wooden dock, watching the waves crash loudly and a storm approaching. Lighting threatened to strike and thunder boomed raucously. Jon grinned, an insane light in his eyes.

"You hear that, Megan?! God Himself has made His judgment! I will be fulfilling what He wants! To kill you, you daughter of a demon! I will relive the earth of a burden such as you, and help the innocent live happily and safe!!!"

_**"HEY!!!!"**_

The loud, threatening voice caused Jon to wince with fear. He turned to see a two men, a woman, and Haku. Jon smirked, looking at the angry, spiky haired man.

"Well well well… You must be little Meggy's father. I must say, she's quite a handful."

_**"Release Megan now!!!"**_

Jon flinched. Smirking, he held Megan over the water, the rain causing his hair to stick against his face. "Oh, I'll release her alright! And when I do, you and your wife will be next to suffer!!"

"Please!" Anzu rushed to Marik's side. "Please! What do you want?! We'll give you anything! Just…just leave Megan alone!"

Jon hesitated momentarily, then looked back at Anzu and Marik with hate and rage. "You could never bring back what I want!"

Marik clenched his fists. "What!? What do you mean!?"

"You killed my father, you damn bastard!!!!" His eyes shone brightly as a strike of lightning appeared. "You killed him! He was a great, innocent man!"

Rishid swallowed. "You're Bandit Keith's son…"

Jon smirked. "Yes… Yes I am. And he…" Jon pointed to Marik. "He!! He killed my father!! That demon!!"

Anzu shook her head. "You've got it all wrong! Bandit Keith wasn't innocent! He hurt and killed many people!

Jon gritted his teeth. "You lie! My father would never do such a thing! You're…husband is a murderer! I will never let such a thing go unpunished!!!"

"No!!" Anzu gasped. "No! That's not true! Child…Who has told you such lies!?"

"I have."

Everyone turned to see Roku, standing a few feet away. He held a gun in his hand, aiming it at Jon.

"R…Roku?"

Roku gave a sick smile. "That's right, Sir. You think what I've told you is true? Feh. You're stupider than I thought."

Jon shook his head, his eyes full of disbelief and horror. "No… No it's not true…"

Roku laughed, cocking the gun. "I worked for your father, you little snot. He was anything but good! I'll tell you what. I'll kill you now and let you burn with him in hell. Sound good?"

Jon didn't reply. He held Megan firmly as he took a step back. "No…no…I won't…believe you…"

"Then believe this…"

Before anyone could react, the gun was fired. The bullet sailed through the air, aimed at Jon. But instead, it hit Haku, who had jumped in the way. He hit the ground with a thud, clutching his chest as he gasped for air.

"Haku!!!" Rishid's anguished cry echoed throughout the air. Roku smirked.

"Oh well. One down." Roku cocked the gun again, but before he could pull the trigger, Rishid was on top of him. They both fought viciously, wanting to tear at the other's throat. Rishid aiming the gun elsewhere, he turned the man on his back, punching him in his face repeated times. Roku spat blood on the ground, landing a solid punch at Rishid's stomach. As Rishid recoiled, Roku fired the gun at Jon.

The bullet nicked his shoulder. It wasn't enough to get seriously injured, but it caused him to become off balance. He fell backwards, an anguished cry coming from him as he and Megan became swallowed up by the unforgiving ocean. Marik, without thinking, rushed to the dock, jumped in, and hit the water.

-------

Me: Oooh. Suspenseful… Anyways enjoy! I shall make the next chapter soon!


	9. Angel's Visit

Me: Hello everyone! Well, this story is really getting good! Though this is the last one, I shall end it great! Anyways, enjoy! Don't own Yugioh!

Angel of Me

The rush of cold water nearly made Marik lose his breath. He surfaced out of the water, shouting Megan's name. He knew it was all in vain, for the ocean was raucous and too loud. Finally, he dived under again, searching for any possibility that Megan was still around. When he surfaced again, he realized he was being pulled in, having no control of where he was going. He let out a cry as a huge wave crashed down upon him, engulfing him totally.

Megan. Where are you…?

Memories flashed throughout Marik's mind. Megan and Anzu stood in front of him, laughing as he took their pictures. They were at a picnic, something Anzu had come up with. Purple jelly covered Megan's cute face until Anzu wiped it away with a napkin.

Marik took a huge gulp of air as he surfaced again, fighting to stay up. He heard everyone over at the dock shouting his name, trying to get him back. Marik fought with all his might to swim. Megan…Megan….

"MEEEGAAAAANNN!!!!" Marik shouted at the top of his lungs, lightning striking throughout the sky, lighting up the dense and stormy night. He felt tears flow down his cheeks, hidden by the ocean's own waters. He kept crying out, both in anxiety and fear. He couldn't lose his daughter. He just…couldn't. It wasn't fair! Finally, for the first time in his life, Marik prayed.

"God…please…let me find Megan… let her live…" He sobbed openly. "She's a good kid. She would never do anything wrong…I promise…"

Marik held his breath as he went under again, swimming as low as he could go. He thought he was seeing things as he began swimming towards a large shape, but when a flash of lightning came, he knew he was right.

It was Megan.

Marik resurfaced quickly, taking a deep breath then swimming downward again. He dived down to Megan, scooping her up and bringing her to air.

"Megan! Megan!!" Marik shook his daughter hard, trying to get her awake. "Megan!! Wake up! Please!!!"

Still she gave no response. As another wave came crashing over them, Marik held his daughter tight, fighting to stay above water. He had to get Megan to dry land…but how? Marik shouted over at everyone at the dock, pleading for them to come and help. He could barely see anyone and he was losing all hope of being saved. He'd drown, along with his daughter…

"I love you Megan…" He kissed his daughter's cold forehead, hugging her tightly. "I've failed, but… I hope if one of us gets out of this alive…it's you…"

Marik shielded his daughter from the icy cold wave that threatened to drown them. He pushed on, swimming as fast and hard as he could. He wouldn't let his daughter die… Even if it was all in vain, he wanted to get his daughter to safety. He could feel his energy fading as his arms and legs began cramping and stiffening. His body was almost all numb from the cold and he knew pretty soon hyperthermia would kick in. The dock began coming in closer and closer and everyone's voice could be heard shouting towards him

Marik cried with relief as he began coming closer to the dock. Maybe he and Megan would be saved…Maybe they'd all be ok!

Without warning, another wave came, dragging both Megan and Marik down under. Marik had no time at all to get a breath of air and he was sinking fast. He tried feebly to resurface, but all his strength had faded. He could no longer see Megan and pretty soon his vision began blurring. He watched the last bubbles of air floated upward from his mouth as he drifted into the darkness…

----

_"Awaken…"_

_Marik shifted slightly and groaned. He opened his eyes, seeing that he was lying in a field full of endless colorful flowers. The bright light caused him to squint while a girlish voice giggled._

_"Hello there, Child."_

_Marik looked up to see a woman, almost taller than himself. Her chocolate brown hair drifted slowly in the calming breeze, her warm cocoa colored eyes twinkled with happiness and joy. She wore a long white robe that reached all the way to the ground. Marik blinked, confused._

_The lady laughed. "Hahaha. Hello, Marik. It has been a while…"_

_Marik couldn't really focus on anything, for a warm, joyous sensation cuddled around his body. He just wanted to sleep and lay in the sun like a dozing cat. He couldn't remember much…The ocean…Megan…_

_"Where am I? Where's Megan?" Surprisingly, he didn't feel worried at all. He was actually calm. But…his daughter…_

_The woman smiled. "You've always been the same, Marik. Caring and kind towards your family. You'd do anything for them, right?"_

_Marik nodded slowly._

_"That's why I knew you'd be the best for my daughter…" Marik's eyes widened._

_"You-"_

_"You have done a good job, Marik. You've tried hard, but have ended up here." She smiled at Marik, helping him up. "Raise and awaken, Marik. Your friends and family worry for you."_

_"But…" Marik walked towards the woman, but she began fading. "What do I do? How do I get back?"_

_Marik sensed another figure behind him. Turning, he gasped, wide eyed. It was him… _

_Jou._

_Jou laughed at Marik's dumbfounded expression. "Hey, man. What's up?"_

_Marik shook his head. "Jou? But…where am I?"_

_Jou chuckled. "Where else, man?"_

_Marik smiled slowly. "Jou… I'm sorry. I hope that…"_

_Jou laughed. "Feh! Don' be givin' me all dat sappy crap, Marik. Just get back ta Anzu and them. They're waitin' fer you." Jou turned, but stopped. He looked over at Marik, his face sad but smiling. "Oh…" He sighed. "Say hello to Mai for me…Tell her…I love her and she's safe."_

_Marik was about to respond when the sound of chimes whispered through the wind and the woman's voice could be heard. "Goodbye, Marik. Until we meet again…"_

_"Now…Awaken…"_

_----_

Marik's eyes snapped open to stare into the worried face of Anzu. He took a deep breath, but retched and turned over as water spewed from his lungs. Anzu jumped on Marik, hugging him tightly as she shouted.

"YOU DAMN FOOL! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?"

Marik took in fresh air that burned his lungs, looking around wildly. "Megan…"

Anzu swallowed. "She's fine…She's over here." Anzu let Marik lean on her as she led him to Megan, who lay on the ground wrapped in a blanket. Marik leaned down, picking up his daughter and hugging her tight.

"Megan…Megan are you ok?"

Megan shifted slightly, opening her eyes. She smiled. "Daddy…You're squishing me…" Marik let go of Megan, letting her slowly stand to her feet. She wavered for a moment, then finally regained her balance.

"Wh…Where's Haku…?"

Rishid came over slowly, holding his son in his arms. His face was soaked with tears that dripped onto Haku's pale cheek.

"Please…We have to get him…to the hospital…"

Megan gasped and ran to Haku, holding his hand tightly. "Haku…?"

Haku squeezed Megan's hand weakly, opening his eyes a crack. He looked over at her, a sad smile on his face.

"Come on…" Marik said. "Let's go…"

----

Me: Ish sobbing… Lol. I tried my best on this one. So anyways, I'm still wondering if this is the second to last chapter. Chapter 10 might just be the last though. I'm ending it really good, so read and enjoy it!


	10. For You, For Me

Me: Well. Hello everyone. Seeing as this might be the last chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I'm not really thinking I should make another sequel, for I have no other ideas. If anyone of you guys have any ideas for a sequel or another story, then lay one on me! I'm willing to do it! Anyways, enjoy the story! Don't own Yugioh! 

Angel of Me

10:32 pm

It was a long wait in the hospital. Rishid was ordered to stay outside until Haku's operation was done. He slumped in his chair, his elbows on his knees and his hands covering his face. Anzu blinked slowly, placing a delicate hand on Rishid's own.

"Haku will be ok…"

Rishid nodded slowly, taking in a shaky breath.

12:24 pm

A tall nurse walked over to Rishid, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir? Your son is doing fine. You may see him now."

Rishid stood up quickly, following the nurse into the hallway. Megan sobbed quietly. Marik looked over at her, smiling. He placed an arm around her shoulder, hugging her.

"He's fine, honey. The nurse said so…"

Megan wiped her eyes. "I…can't believe it, Daddy. How could this happen…?"

Marik looked to the ceiling. "Don't worry, Megan. All is well now."

After a few moments, the same nurse came into the waiting room. A huge smile placed on her face, she walked over to Megan, patting her shoulder. "Honey? Haku would like to see you."

Megan took a deep breath, following the nurse. It seemed like forever until she came to Haku's room. She hesitated as the nurse left, her heart racing. At last, she placed her hand on the door knob, twisted it, then walked into the room. Rishid sat on the side of Haku's bed. Haku himself was propped up on pillows, his eyes closed. Bandages were wrapped tightly around his torso, bloodied slightly. Megan walked over to Haku, holding his hand. He gave a stronger squeeze, opening his eyes and smiling widely.

"Haku…. Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

Megan's eyes widened and she gasped out loud. Rishid laughed along with Haku. Tears flooded Megan's eyes and she hugged Haku tightly.

"I…I'm so happy…"

Haku winced then laughed. "Y-you're pretty strong."

Megan laughed happily as Marik and Anzu arrived, smiling.

"How long did it take for you to talk, Haku?"

Haku shrugged. "I think…I already knew how. I just needed an extra…push."

Everyone laughed. Everything was finally ok.

--------

Two weeks passed. Megan and Haku came to school one day, studying with each other. The two girls, Marina and Minami came over, their heads down.

"Hey…" Minami said. "We're sorry fer messin' with ya before…"

"Yeah…" Marina rubbed her arm. "Could…we… You know…study with ya?"

Haku nodded. "Sure. Come and join us. We'd be happy to help you if you wish."

The two girls smiled happily and sat down, reading various books. Megan smiled over at Haku, who then returned it.

-----

It was Megan's turn to fix up dinner. Anzu smiled as she smelt the food, sighing with joy.

"Wow. It smells delicious! You did a great job, Meggy!" Anzu kissed Megan's head, making her blush.

"Well…I try mom…"

The door was heard opening, then was slammed shut. Marik came in, his face angry.

"Some damn old guy wouldn't freakin' move into the left lane! I was stuck there for nearly an hour and a half!!"

Anzu laughed, hugging Marik tightly. "You're such a drama king."

Marik huffed, then kissed Anzu happily. "Whatever. As long as I get to stay with you guys, I'm happy. Speaking of which, I see Megan is making dinner. Looks like we won't be dying anytime soon."

Anzu slapped Marik on the head. "Yeah. Whatever."

While sitting at the table, it was silent. Finally, Marik looked up at Megan.

"You know…" He said curiously. "When…I was looking for you in the ocean…I didn't find Jon anywhere."

Anzu looked over at Marik. "Do you think…?"

Marik sighed. "I don't know, Anzu. But I'm happy that damn, evil bastard is gone."

"He wasn't evil."

Anzu and Marik looked over at Megan, who looked sadly down at her food.

"He was lied to. He was innocent before Roku had told him such lies. Jon was a good person, deep down inside. I…" Tears were visible in Megan's eyes. "I think…if he were still alive…he would have changed. He would have been a better person… And he could have possibly been my friend…"

Marik gulped suddenly, looking over at Anzu. "Anzu…"

Anzu raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Jou." Marik rushed out of his chair and sprinted out of his house. He ran into his car, heading to Mai.

------

Mai sipped at a cup of warm tea, smiling as she looked up into the starry night. She laughed to herself, placing the cup down on the small table. She heard the front door open and looked over. Her son, Daisuke, hid behind the door shyly.

"Ok ok. Get over here, little runt."

Daisuke smiled, padding quietly over to his mother and crawled onto her lap.

"What awe you doing, Mama?"

Mai laughed, looking at the moon. "Well, I just thought I could sit out here under the stars."

Daisuke closed his eyes and lay on his mother's chest. "Oh…" Mai smiled down at her son, rubbing his hair playfully. As she stared into the sky, the stars twinkled joyously.

"You're such a dork…" Mai said aloud. "But you're my dork…" She sighed.

"And I love you, too, Jou."

------

Lying in bed that night, Marik stared over at Anzu. He couldn't believe how everything happened so fast. At first, he was a ruthless, heartless being. He remembered when everything didn't matter and he really didn't care. Until… Anzu came along. She had helped him and kept him strong, even though she didn't really know it. Then, they had a child, Megan. She was Marik's pride and joy. Everything she did made him happy. From her smiles to her cute little eyes. Everything.

Though times had been tough, they had seemed to make it through. No matter what, from now on, he would be more careful. He would take care of his family and do his best to support them. No matter what…

Looking over at Anzu's calm, sleeping face, Marik kissed her forehead, scooting over and hugging her.

"Anzuuu…"

"Mn…?"

"I love you."

Anzu didn't answer, so Marik leaned over and licked her nose, laughing as she wiped it in disgust.

"Ugh." She turned over. "You're such a dog."

"Woof." Marik said as he scooted over and hugged Anzu, falling into a deep sleep.

-------

Me: Fwaaaaaaaaaaah! This is the last chapter everyone! I hope you enjoyed this story! I sure have. It's kinda a trilogy, right? Three full episode thingies. Oh well. But anyways, if anyone has any ideas on a sequel of different story just call! Anyways, thank you all for reading my stories and I hope you all found them good! See you all later and enjoy!!!

Thanks be to you all!


End file.
